Genesis
by Scorpina
Summary: It would be the summer Alley Brawler would never forget. For once, she lost a lab partner in Child Emperor. Second, she had full intention of discovering how to turn Master Bang young again. Third, a unexpected threat has emerged from something she, herself created!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the last day of school for Drax. Alley was in the kitchen working on what she wanted to do for the summer. Mainly, she was going to figure out how Dr. Genus was able to turn himself young again, and offer the chance for Bang and his brother Bomb to become the young heroes they once were. However, there were variables to go through. How young could she make them? How much younger do they want to become? Do they want to go through with this? Does she have all the means necessary to do the operation?

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. A level demon threat is in the area of City Z…" Alley turned her head up to see the footage, there was a massive monster on the rampage… right at Drax's school!

"Oh my God, Drax!" As Alley looked about the room, Snek was already gone. The news team was on the ground and continued to film. There was one boy who stood in defiance of the beast… of course it was Drax, dressed as his father! He grabbed a fist full of rock and was throwing them right into the face of the creature, it caused enough discomfort for it to release the girl it held captive in its grasp. Yet, Alley gasped as the monster backhanded him! He flew a good distance and hit the ground hard, but he wasn't severely injured. As he got to his feet again, it was then noticed what came from behind. Snek emerged and was quick to coil around the monster!

"Look at this, no more than five minutes since the call went out, M Class Dragon, Snek has made it on to the scene!"

It took Snek no time to take the monster down. When it was dead he called in the kill, then he appeared to make another call. Alley only smiled as he approached Drax and said a few words. Drax went into the school, just as her father landed on the school grounds. He took one look at the monster before devouring it whole. "Uh… it appears… M Class Dragon Garou has also made it to the scene… apparently in clean up… We will send it back to the news room, the threat is over and the monster… taken care of."

Alley snickered. People still don't quite know what to make of the M Class still, despite how fast they are to get to the scene and how the handle the situation at hand. It would be a half hour before Drax and Snek got home, Drax kept quite. Alley could only assume he was given the lecture about confronting a monster. He tossed his bag to the side in the living room and went to change out of his suit. When his bedroom door closed. Snek was beaming with pride. "You saw that… you saw what he did right?" he asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"Defiantly takes after you." Alley said with a grin in her lips. "You don't know if you ought to punish him or praise him."

"Yeah. I can't encourage this behavior, but my God, he can hock a rock when he needs to! I saw that monster flinch, it was a tough bastard to begin with, yet to be hurt by a rock thrown by him?!" the smile only grew on his face, he was so proud of his son. But, he was quick to regain his composure when Drax came out of his room.

"I got my report card…" he was about to say, yet the front door burst open.

Alley smiled as her father returned… and unleashed a massive burp. "Ugh, dad!" she protested.

He however smiled with great contentment. "Couldn't be helped hon, that thing was big!"

She paused. "Where's mom? You didn't take her with you?"

"Resting. Oh… right… We got to go to the association. Apparently we are to be briefed on these Neo Heroes or whatever."

Alley just remembered that too. The Heroes association was getting worried about this new legion, they have been gaining attention and support from the people. Claiming the association is too corrupt to be trusted. Alley agreed to a certain point, but that didn't mean this was a good alternative to the problem. Needless to say, it was something everyone within the S and M class should be taking notice. "I got to go too?" pouted Drax.

"Can't leave you home alone, besides, the twins are coming and they only do so for the food! You can get some good grub there, not to mention scope out the heroes and ask questions if you got any." Said Snek.

"It won't be that long of a meeting either, although this would give me a good chance to apologize to Child Emperor. A lot of his stuff got damaged from Max and Suiryu's fight." She was dreading it in fact, she knows a majority of the lab that was destroyed contained the parts of his brave knight 2.0. Alley didn't know how she could make it up to him for that, he knows the damage that was done, but hasn't uttered a word to her about it.

Her mother woke shortly after. She was starting to show rather well, yet Alley wondered how much longer it would be until her new siblings would be born. "Alley?"

She jumped as he father stood before her. "In your own little world there huh? We're going. The guys are going to meet up with us at the Association in City A. You coming?"

"Yeah… yeah I am." She closed off her notebook, her summer plans will have to wait for the moment. First thing is first, get through the meeting and hope Child Emperor will still speak to her!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were in the lobby. When Alley's feet hit the ground, she saw her brothers, Max and Suiryu waiting. Suiryu smiled as he rushed to her and pulled Alley into his embrace. "Mine!" he announced.

It was his new thing to do from the moment they became mates, he could playfully pull her into his arms and announce 'mine!' to those around him. She hugged him back and announced the same and just as childish of a tone. He would then give her a kiss before asking how she was and if she did anything exciting that day. Suiryu has been training hard with his new form and all. His wings were getting stronger, so much so, he could cause a great windstorm if he saw fit! His tail was a powerful appendage and could knock out the strongest of monsters if he struck the right spot. His strength increased once more, and yet, he was still the same Suiryu in her eyes.

Max has slowly been coming down from the change. The long sharp spikes he grew have receded slightly, but not completely. Max has mentioned he is able to store far more electricity in his body than usual, also the power he can unleash is nothing short of amazing. He was perfecting his hovering ability and would work it into a flight ability if possible. For now, he would only test what he knows he is capable of. Alley turned and saw her father let out her mother from his side. There was something strange about her as of late.

"You okay Melee?" asked Snek.

"Hungry… really hungry…" she said, and her stomach roared.

"I'm sure they can get you a Pig God meal in the board room…"

"I don't want to eat there, I want to sit in comfort. The room is too small, I don't like the smell of the equipment either…"

"Smell of the equipment?" muttered Hunter.

"Sometimes when a woman is pregnant, her senses will pick up smells on objects that normally don't have a scent. It happens often and it can be on every day items that no one would know or understand what it smells like. I remember reading an article about a woman who could smell electricity when she was pregnant."

"Either way, she doesn't want to go into the board room. If you want, I will look out for her." Said Snek. "It's not like I am really needed in there."

"You would get praise for taking down that demon level threat." Said Pac.

"Eh!" Snek said and blew off the comment. "I do that all the time, so what?"

Her father growled lowly, he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone in such a state. "We will be with Snek too dad!" said Draven.

"We won't let anyone harm her!" announced Goliath.

Alley couldn't help but snicker at the twins. She remembered the day they came to her lab asking for the snakeskin. She never thought they would make suits for themselves to look more like Snek did back in the day! Goliath proudly wore the scales of Amai Mask, the light blue was actually quite fetching on him. Draven opted for Snek's scales since he respected him far more than Sweet Mask.

"We're burning daylight, let's go before we get yelled at for holding it up." Alley called.

Her father allowed Snek to take Melee to the cafeteria along with the twins and Drax. Everyone else went to the seventh floor.

#

They walked in.

Most of the S Class were there taking it up, however they fell into a stunned silence when they saw Suiryu and Max enter the room. Max smiled as best he could. "Hey…" he said with great nervousness to his voice.

"This just got interesting…" muttered Atomic. "What the hell did you do to those boys?" he asked of Garou.

"It wasn't him… it was me…" Alley confessed. Just as she did, Sitch entered the room and instantly took notice of the strange appearance of Suiryu and Max.

His glare turned right to Alley. "What happened to them?" he demanded. "Your cure was suppose to stop them from turning any farther! Where's Snek, is he okay?"

"Snek is fine. It's just that… Uh…" she didn't have a way of explaining it.

However Suiryu stood up.

"We did it to ourselves." He explained. "Max and I… our monster side took notice of Alley's… maturity… we… sort of fought over her, in doing so, we kind of tapped more into the monster power than we should have…"

"Those two need to be cured now!"

"Easy Atomic," said Sitch. He turned to Lighting Max who was surging out of embarrassment.

"What Suiryu said is true," he said meekly. "We were trying to impress her with our strength and power, and went a little overboard…"

"A little?! You are more freakish than before!" stated Tatsumaki. "Sitch this is going on far too long, these guys should be cured now. Make that damn device and turn them back before they become full monsters!"

"It's over!" announced Garou. "Besides… Suiryu is my son in law now."

The room froze and stared at Alley. "It was true, you were looking for a mate!" announced Tatsumaki.

"No," came the voice of Flash. Which stunned the room. "Max was already showing signs of change during our training, if this were true that she had turned them for that purpose I am certain she would have decided on a mate long before this occurred. Max never show signs of this aggressive power until recently,"

"I admit what happened to them was my fault! I should have notice my own body changing," said Alley.

"Whoa, hey. No one should be blaming anyone for what happened, it's nature right?" said Darkshine.

"Biology…" muttered Zombieman. "Either way, the deed is done, just move on from it, there are more important matters to speak of."

Sitch agreed.

"Before we do…" said Child Emperor as he glared at Alley. "My Brave Giant robot 2.0 got fried… is there something you want to say about that?" he demanded.

"My bad," called Max. "I was showing off how strong I was to her when I wasn't in my right frame of mine… sorry."

Child Emperor wasn't the least bit impressed. "I'm clearing my things out of that lab!" he said. "I am not going to risk my projects getting damaged again!"

"If we can move on from this, please!"

"Yeah and hurry it up, Melee is out there… exposed to the world… I don't like it!" roared Garou.

"Wait, why didn't you bring her with you?" questioned Sitch.

"She got hungry, Snek is with her now, but I rather have her with me! Now… MOVE IT ALONG!"

The room froze to his outburst. Sitch was quick to do as he said. "Very well, first off, congratulations on the new M Class dragon Pac, who has decided to join the association. Second of all, Hunter, also known as the Leviathan Prince has opted to withdraw from S Class and join the M Class as well…"

"Couldn't take the pressure huh kid?" snickered Atomic.

Hunter flipped him off. "I bust my ass and only get so far because people don't like me. Why the hell should I be bounded by the vote of the people because of who I am and what I look like? If anything, I rather work hard and know I did my job without being graded on my performance because I don't look like a typical S Class hero!"

"You don't look human," said Atomic.

"Like I give a damn."

"Enough!" said Sitch. "Last point, we are seeing a decrease in donations to the association due to the rise of the Neo Heroes. With that being said, I am suggesting everyone be better, do better and don't try and anger the people. We need their support to keep the association going!"

"Then stop pandering to the rich." Said Garou. "You keep favoring them over everyday people. I would be pissed off too, the lives of the rich are more important than those in the city. Look at where your biggest investors live… here!"

"You do realize part of the reason why they live here is because of what you did to Zeimeet." Muttered Sitch.

"Oh yeah…." Garou said but snickered. "That guy was a total slime ball… I regret nothing."

Sitch sighed as he called for the meeting to end. As the S Class began to file out, Alley quickly rushed to Child Emperor. She tried to apologize about his robot. "I will fix it. I will get you all the parts needed…"

"Don't bother," he said bitterly. "It's amazing though, my stuff got destroyed and yours remained unharmed…" with that he left. Alley felt like shit for what happened. There was no apology big enough to fix it, Max however was quick to try and catch Child Emperor, taking full responsibility for his actions.

"Don't let it get to you, it was an accident, besides, he shouldn't have left his stuff lying around." Said Pac.

"Still, it's all my fault." She said.

Her brothers tried to cheer her up as they took the elevator along with their father down to the third floor. When they arrived, they went to the cafeteria yet took the back entrance.

They just walked in when Alley groaned at the sight, the Soda Pop boys were there, talking and snickering among themselves. "Did you get a look at it?"

"Yeah, what a fatty!"

"Good thing we didn't come earlier, or we would have seen her shove her face full of food, losing our appetites for sure! No wonder she's called a dragon, she's as big as one!"

"Still, ugh, she was without a doubt the biggest thing…."

"WHAT DID YOU SHITTY BRATS SAY!" the whole place froze, the line for the food suddenly disburse as her father glared down the Soda Pop boys. "Run…" he said in a dark cold tone. But they didn't, they froze until he started to chase them out of the cafeteria. He gave a defiant roar afterwards that sent a chill down Alley's spine.

"Whoa…" she whispered.

"Dad got pissed off." Said Hunter. "Couldn't have happened to nicer assholes."

"A part of me wanted to see at least one get mauled," said Pac.

#

After the meeting, Alley announced she had one other thing to do before dinner. It's been a while since Tank Top Tiger has been released back out into the public once more. She needed to do some tests to ensure the cure was working fine. Luckily for her, the Tank Tops gathered at their local gym for a meeting of sorts. Tank Top Master was filling in his followers about the meeting from the Heroes Association when Alley walked in. She carried a large steel case, a portable lab she whipped up on slow days. "Alley Brawler? Is something wrong?" questioned Tank Top Master.

"No sir, I just came to check on Tiger. Is he here?"

Tank Top Tiger emerged from the group. He gave her a dignified nod. "Hey… is everything okay? Or is something wrong?" he asked, almost worried to the idea something could have gone wrong with Alley's cure.

"I don't think anything is wrong. I am just doing a follow up with you. Do you have a moment?"

Tiger turned to TTM, who gave but a nod. "Bring me a table and two chairs!" he called. The legion obliged as Alley took a seat and opened up her case. Within were needles, vials and a small computer that can analyze samples on the spot. Tiger took his seat across from her and offered his arm.

"Is little bro in any danger?" Black Hole asked.

"I doubt it," she said. "Again, I am just being overly cautious here. He's the first to take the cure I made, and I want to be certain that it is working fine." She took the blood sample, some of the crew cringed at the sight before she inserted the blood into the computer. The scan began shortly after. Alley went quiet as her eyes glued to the computer screen. The others fell silent, leaning in and watching, wondering what she was looking at. She gave but a satisfied nod to her findings.

"It's all good." She announced proudly. "There's no trace of the cell I put into Tiger, nor is there any monster DNA in his blood stream, he's clean,"

The legions began to celebrate; Black Hold patted his brother's shoulder's proudly. "You did it little bro! You beat it!"

He even got a congratulation slap on the back from TTM. "Well done, Tiger, I knew you could beat it"

Tiger smirked, but it quickly vanished. "Actually, I didn't. Alley Brawler did." He turned to her with great sincerity. "I was a jerk… Miss Brawler. I got no excuse for what I have said to your family… to you for that matter. But I promise you this. I will be a better hero from here on! I completed my community services and was just allowed to pass my hero test again. I am proudly a class C hero once more!"

"Not only that, you climbed the ranks too!" said Tank Top Girl. "You were dead last and have gone up to 184!"

"That's great!" Alley announced. "Keep it up, I am sure you will be in Class B soon enough." She packed everything up once more. "I got all that I needed here. Thank you for your time, Tiger, good luck out there."

He gave but a nod to her words. With that, Alley left the Tank Top Gym with her head held high. She has a working cure now, perhaps it can still be used on Suiryu and Max when they are ready to turn back…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day, Alley found the lab getting emptied of Child Emperor's projects. He would come with trucks, drones and robots to pack up his things. No matter how many times she tried to apologize, it was of little use. "I have always respected you Alley, but you lost that the moment you refused to do a thing to save any of my developments! I know, they are machines and can be rebuilt, but the fact remains that you didn't even try!" he protested.

His tone was spiteful, and yet, it made her angry. "Do you have any idea what kind of pressure I was under? What was happening to Max and Suiryu?" she demanded of him. "Do you know what was happening to me? What I was forced to do to prevent them from killing each other?" she demanded.

Child Emperor turned red in the face, he must have known. He's never turned that shade of red before. With a sigh, Alley gave up. "I can only say I am sorry so many times, I know your work is important, so is mine and I can't just replenish years of genetic research if it is all fried in an instant. There are samples I will never get again, and it was why I put mine over yours." She turned away, her words didn't even feel like they were the ones to say. Child Emperor works just as hard as she does when it comes to his passion and projects.

"Take whatever robots Metal Knight has here in storage and whatever tools and equipment you may need. I hope I can work with you again, but I understand that you want your space away from me."

He said nothing, she doubted he could say anything after that. Child Emperor went through the stocks of robots. He took one of Metal Knight's strongest battle bots and five scouters. He left the equipment and tools, stating she needed them more than him. With the last box taken out. Alley found herself in a massive lab that felt oddly empty now.

"I guess… it's all mine now." She muttered.

With Child Emperor's equipment gone there was a lot more space to use. Alley decided to get started on the genetics project for Bang and Bomb. But in the back of her mind, she was starting to think that neither one would want to be turned young again. She thought it was a good idea. After seeing how Bang was treated on TV, the newer and up and coming heroes showed no respect to him. They didn't even care who he was!

Alley did, despite her father not showing it. Bang means the world to him, he taught him all he knew and it was Bang's kindness that allowed him to return to the dojo after the whole monster association incident. She believed too, if it weren't for that kindness. Her father never would have encountered her mother.

Alley sighed aloud to it all. She decided to extend her genetics section, before she was confined to a corner of the room. Now she can spread out her ideas, tests and theories to different sections instead of trying to fit them all on to a single table. Each project has its own space now, her samples won't get mixed and she even has storage now for everything. "Perhaps, it won't be so bad…"

She called it a night, Alley had to head home and see if Drax was able to get his grades up and gain win his bet against Snek!

#

She got to see Drax as a serpent boy the next morning, despite the fact he appeared very full from eating a bunch of monster rats! But he won his bet; now for the rest of the summer he will be a snake boy. Snek needless to say was not the least bit impressed. She knows how he feels though, after she lost her own bet to her father! That was twenty yen she wasn't going to get back, but it was all in good fun.

As Snek left Drax to rest and he went out to hunt. Alley figured she would be better off to go to the lab and see what else she could do. There were places to put things now, and she not longer had to worry about misplacing Child Emperor's projects.

She didn't go alone of course.

"Wow… I didn't realize how spacious this was… there were so many robots!"

Alley laughed as Suiryu came with her to the lab.

With everything emptied out, it made the place appear massive. On the left side of the wall were the showering and sleeping quarters she made with a small kitchen for meals. Along the back wall was the sparring room hooked up to her kinetic gathering systems. Luckily that room was sound proof and triple reinforced for when her family uses it to train. In front of that room she kept her white boards with ideas, theories and hypothesizes. There were four massive metal tables that stood a ways from the sparring room, they were adjustable and could be changed for whatever projects are at hand, from a flat surface, to a multi layer and then into a metal slab for forging robots. To the right were many rooms Alley has used on various occasions, some are testing rooms, others are vaults with her genetic research and samples held within. But looking it over, she realize that it was a very large lab. Although at the front of it, she shoved all the robots that were Metal Knights into that area, she still needed to recalibrate and program those ones before they go into use.

The new day brought new opportunities. Alley didn't quite know what to do first. "I got some ideas as to what I want to work on, but I don't know just yet, Suiryu. I mean, I could work on a new exoskeleton for Genos. I could make improvements to the ones he has now. I could build new weapons and gear for the heroes. I could work on more of Metal Knights old projects. There are some that are peeking my interest."

"Oh? Anything you want to share on that one?" Suiryu asked with a grin.

"One is called project Dark Matter. I haven't quite found all the details to it yet, but it appears interesting. I was researching that there was an alien invasion a few years ago, before I was born…"

"Oh right, those things destroyed City A. It's because of them, the city looks like a waste land and the association is so large. Metal Knight rebuilt it all and again to fit the wealthy investors in for 'protections'" he explained.

"But there is a lot more to this than what I have been reading, I mean, didn't he get possession of the ship? If so, where is it? Is that what project Dark Matter is? Is this the alien ship? If so, I got to find it. I want to see it for myself!"

"You bring me along too, I've always wanted to be in a real space ship"

"I promise I will," Alley said with a giggle. "Well, I better figure something out. Are you going to train?"

"Yeah, your brothers are helping me out. Max is too, he's gotten a lot stronger, and dare I even say faster than me as well!"

"Well get your training in. I'll be here a while. I better figure out what I want to do during the summer and see if I can find that alien ship Metal Knight hid from the world."

"You call me the moment that happens!" he insisted.

Alley laughed. "You and me, we will both explore it together."

He smiled and nodded. Suiryu then came up from behind her and pulled her into his arms. "MINE!" he said.

She laughed and hugged him back. "Mine." A quick kiss and he was on his way. With a sigh, Alley began to think over her plans once more. Taking out her notebook, she began to write out possibilities and other inventions to use to help the cities.

She was so deep in thought that she jumped when the alarm suddenly went off. "What the hell!" she announced.

"Level Demon threat detected, Possible known threat detected."

"Possible known threat?" she thought. Turning to her security screen she saw them. Battered, bloodied and one was falling apart!

"Alley Brawler! Please… help us!"

At first she couldn't tell what was on her screen, until the creature looked up. "Isn't that the gorilla from the… oh shit…" She called off the alarm and rushed to the back door. She opened it and saw Dr. Genus in his arms; the gorilla mainly made of machinery was on the brink of falling to pieces. "Get inside,"

She helped them in. Taking Dr. Genus from the gorilla's arms, she rushed him to the small sleeping quarters she set up for herself. Alley laid him on the bed before she heard a heavy crash in the lab! Rushing back out, the gorilla collapsed on to the floor. Gears, oil and sparks began to come off of him. Yet it wasn't concerned for himself. "Please," he said. "Tend to master."

She gave but a nod and went to check on Genus. Alley froze at the sight of him. His face was aged and yet parts of it remained young. This strange phenomenon occurred throughout his whole body. He was struggling to breath, but the moment his eyes opened, he tried to gain strength. "Alley Brawler…" he whispered.

"Dr. Genus… the original Dr. Genus, correct?"

He nodded, his hand suddenly grasp her arm. She felt the surge coarse through her, new knowledge and ideas came into her mind. When he released her, he collapsed in weakness. "I… took all I could… from the others… I am so… sorry." He said weakly.

"Others? What others?"

He turned his head far enough to look her in the eyes. "The house… of evolution… I took out… all I could… I couldn't get them… all…"

"That's where you went…"

"I need… rest… please… look after him…" he said and turned to the armored Gorilla on the floor. "Please… he is my only friend," he begged.

She nodded. Genus closed his eyes as Alley went to the fallen beast. She picked him up off the ground and brought to one of her fabrication tables. She knew every part of him inside and out, yet there were component completely destroyed. She will have to fabricate new limbs and other essential parts for him.

Alley got to work right away…

#

She was at it for hours on end.

She fabricated, constructed and rebuilt the strange ape. In six hours, he woke, healed from his wounds and fully functional again. The gorilla was surprised to say the least as it sat up. It tested his arms and legs before it eased itself off the table. "It's as good as new…"

"I did a few upgrades but nothing too fancy." Alley explained. She was starting to feel tired, however, she kept herself awake, the gorilla needs to explain a few things and he can only do that since Genus is unconscious. "My father spoke of the clones he found dead at the takoyaki shop, you and Genus went missing. What happened?" she demanded.

He sighed. "After the incident at the martial arts tournament, my master knew the house of evolution continued on with the clones that survived. There were few who wished to renew his former work, and there were many who didn't. Those few went beyond the intent of master's dream. So much so, they focused on your family, noticing how strong and powerful you became, they believed that the evolution they sought was in your lineage." He explained. "Master didn't wish to be part of this, despite the countless clones who approached him for his guidance and his help. None more so than 78. He insisted that your family was the key, the holy grail of evolution they once sought. Master didn't wish to pursue it anymore, and tried to convince him to leave your family alone. He witnessed what became of the clone who turned the martial artists since it was devoured by your father and warned 78 that would be his fate if he did the same."

Alley froze, her father never spoke of that to her. In fact, she doesn't think her father told anyone in the family of that incident! No one knew what happened to that clone that turned the martial artists, she assumed he was arrested and placed into jail. "Then, how come so many of the clones were found dead at the shop?"

The gorilla sighed. "We sent a message out to the clones who did not wish to continue the house of evolution's dream to remain out of sight. However, we were unaware that another had already sent a call for the to meet at the takoyaki shop… 78 made the trap and lured them in, posing as Dr. Genus…" he turned away in disgust. "Those were good clones he lost."

Alley nodded. "Then what?"

"We returned and found the corpses, it was then Dr. Genus knew the house has to be stopped once and for all. He took up arms and went to hunt down the remaining clones. He purged them, good and bad ones in case any went rouge. Some still seek out your family for tests, but they have been biding their time, you and your brothers have become far stronger than they anticipated. As well, your allies have grown greatly. It became too risky, yet the observations continued. Dr. Genus gained the trust of those clones that wished to experiment on your family; by pretending he was interested in getting the house of evolution back up and running. He took every information they gathered and retained it. When there was nothing left to gain, they were slaughtered… He isn't proud of it, but he did it for the sake of your family…"

Alley was breathless for a moment; Dr. Genus did all of this to keep her family safe? "Why?" she asked. "Why on earth would he go through this for my family? We never did anything for him."

The gorilla smiled. "When he first met your brother as a young boy, he was taken with him. One so small and yet felt the burden of the world on his shoulders, fearing of becoming his father and yet trying to come to terms with it. He felt for him. Then, when you approached Master on his knowledge of genetics, he became convinced that you would do far greater good with it than he ever could. He was right. Despite your appeared failure to save the martial artists at the tournament, he applauded your attempt, you managed to stop an unstoppable transformation!"

"He's been observing us too, hasn't he?"

"At a great distance, but yes."

Alley shook her head to it all. Despite what he has done, she knows Dr. Genus needs to get to a hospital. Yet if she took him, he would be arrested for sure. As well whoever attacked him, if they knew where he was, no doubt they would come and finish the job. Then there's the other problem, what does she do with the gorilla before her? "Miss Brawler." She turned and faced her strange guest. "Thank you,"

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't done much to help you… I don't even know what happened to Genus there."

He peered out from behind her, staring at his resting master. "In our last attempt to take down the house of evolution, one of the clones had created something new, something unknown. He struck master with it, and he has attempted to fight it off since. It hasn't been able to take full affect, but it is assaulting his genes. The youth affect he has done on himself is starting to fail, what this injection has done has attempted to destroy his regressed youth and to bring about his true age once more."

"Wait…" Alley then began to realize something. She went back to the hero hospital a few days ago to reclaim her sanitation robots. One went missing. "That son of a bitch!"

"Miss Brawler?"

"I need a blood sample!"

She was quick to get to her medical supplies. From there, she approached the resting Dr. but carefully drew blood. From there, her tests began. She went over each of the genetic markers until she found the similarities. "DAMN IT!" she roared.

The gorilla was stunned to her outburst. "One of those damn clones took my sanitation robot and managed to extract some of the cell I made to turn Tank Top Tiger human again!"

"You created something like that?"

"Yeah, just for that purpose, but he got it out of the excrement Tiger expelled after he turned back to human! The cell was dead when it left the body of Tank Top Tiger, that's why he couldn't crack it. But still, he got it working partly, not to mention, the cell I made attacks monster DNA, not human genetic DNA. He must have altered it enough to do some damage, but not complete damage… I can try and fix what has been done, but that can take time."

"Miss Brawler, please, do whatever you can to help Master."

She nodded. "I will try, I am not making any promises, but I will do what I can…" she looked to the clock. "I better get home for a while. Will you be okay here?"

The gorilla nodded. "There's food and supplies in the kitchen, help yourself. I'll be back in a day."

With that, Alley took off for home. She was worried though. Does she tell the family she has Dr. Genus at her lab? Or is it best to keep it all a secret for now?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alley returned home that evening.

The strange thing was, despite her absence, no one really noticed. After all, something far more important occurred in the family. She saw her mother out in the open and no longer pregnant. Her father on the other hand was acting very strangely. His wings were wrapped around his body oddly, he also appeared far more worried than anything. There was no look of confidence or even a sense of joy to the birth of her new siblings. "What happened here?" she asked.

Her father was silent, however Goliath filled her in. "Mom gave birth, but dad thinks it is too soon for that to have happened. Since then, dad has been a little cautious to say the least."

She turned to her father who opened his wings. Normally when he had the twins, she would see the ridges on his body as to where they were kept. Yet at the moment, she saw nothing, he didn't even appear to be holding any children within himself! "Oh… that's not normal."

"No shit,"

"Garou!" her mother scolded. She let out a sigh. "He's going to take it easy for the next little while. I think this is because our minds were focused when the three heroes became babies… must have delayed something in me…" she said.

Alley nodded. "I can see that being possible, but I wouldn't think it would have that big of an impact on my siblings." She sat at the table and took the chair next to Suiryu. He was looking at her oddly, he leaned over and took in her scent. Something must have caught his attention, but Alley was grateful that he said nothing as she ate her dinner. "How is Drax doing?"

Hunter snickered. "The kid can eat! Unlike his old man, he has to keep eating! Despite what he had the day before, he has to have more the day after."

She paused to the news of that. "He's been constantly feeding? That's unusual."

"I had to wake up at two in the morning to take him hunting. He got hungry even after consuming some monster rats earlier," said Goliath.

"I ought to look into his metabolic rate then, he's a young snake, but he shouldn't have to constantly feed." She said.

When dinner finished, Alley worked on the dishes as Suiryu came up from behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he held her close. "I've missed you." He whispered. "Is something wrong?"

She fell silent to him, she wanted to tell him so badly, but she couldn't with the family lingering around. "Can… we go for a walk after dishes?" she asked. Suiryu nodded. He helped her place everything away. With the chores done they walked out and began to stroll through the mountains. "Suiryu… something is going on, and I am not ready for it…"

He froze to the news, his face suddenly appeared three shades whiter than before. "You're not…"

"NO! God no!" she protested. "If I were pregnant you would know! Besides, you haven't even seen me naked yet, like hell that's happened!" she snapped back. "It's what happened recently… I cured Tank Top Tiger of his monster genetics. I had used sanitation drones to clean up the chamber he was left in, one went missing and someone is using my cure for destructive purposes…"

He was relieved to know she wasn't pregnant, yet this news she had began to worry him. "How do you know that's happening?"

"Dr. Genus came to me today with one of his creations, a cyborg gorilla of all things. They use to run the takoyaki shop in city W until the incident happened with the house of evolution and clone 78."

Suiryu nodded. "Why does that name seem familiar to me?"

"He was the top researcher in genetics, he was the original creator of the house of evolution, all of his clones are based off of him. For that some sought to continue his dream of evolving humanity by force. He had stopped years ago, but some of the clones haven't. One of them turned you, Max and Snek into what you are now at the tournament."

"So… what are they doing?"

"One has taken the cell I made that cured Tiger, but are now using it as a weapon of sorts. One has injected Dr. Genus with it; it has done some damage to him, forcing his genes to regress back to their true age. Dr. Genus was able to turn himself young, he's nearly 80 years old, Suiryu, but like the clones you have seen, he is able to appear that young."

He blinked a few times in great confusion, almost unable to process what was happening. "So wait, now his own clones are attacking him?" he demanded.

She nodded, Alley went on to explain that Dr. Genus and the cyborg gorilla have gone off and attempted to destroy nearly all of his surviving clones those good and evil. The latest one they have attempted to stop, struck back hard. Now, he is at the lab with the gorilla. "I don't know what to do… I know he need medical help, but if I take him to the hospital he will be arrested. If the clone that attacks him knows where he is, he will be killed. I need Dr. Genus available. He just given every piece of information he has gathered from the clones he stopped and entrusted it to me…" her mind pulsed. She began to see the clone that attacked him… but there was something wrong, something else was happening. "Gah!" she cringed.

"Alley?" Suiryu held on to her as she recovered from the headache. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I am… just information bombarding me right now… that clone… he's working with someone… an organization…"

"What do we do? What do you want to do?"

"At the moment, we can't do a thing, no one in the family is at 100%. Dad is tending to my siblings, mom will be looking out for dad. Snek has Drax, Hunter and Pac are keeping the monsters at bay. The twins are not fully developed in their powers. Max is training, you and I are still adjusting… We're sitting ducks if we try to do anything or if they know we are in this state."

He appeared he didn't like the sound of that, Suiryu turned away bitterly but growled. "We lay low then, don't we?"

"There's no other choice. Which means one thing, I have to tend to Dr. Genus and help him however I can. I need you to keep this a secret for now, can do you that for me?"

Suiryu braced her tightly close to him. "I can, but please be careful. I don't trust this doc the least bit, if his clones got their tenacity from him…"

She returned the embrace. "I'll be careful, don't worry."

"Just promise me, don't hide something like this again. If you need help, I want to be prepared and ready, not left in the dark!"

Alley nodded and promised she would try and keep her word to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alley was back at the lab the next day.

She brought back far more supplies and food for her sudden guests, yet, as she walked into the lab she could smell it. Takoyaki! As she came closer, she found the cyborg making them on a fabricated grill. "Miss Brawler, are you hungry? These are fresh"

"Thanks… how did you make those?" she asked.

"That's the secret…"

Alley turned and saw Dr. Genos up and out of bed. However he looked horrible. One arm appeared to be that of an old man, the other, youthful and strong. His face had wrinkles around his left side. His right still remained young. His hair went from thin and white to thick and black. "My God…" she muttered.

"I do believe I have appeared a lot worst. Come. Sit with us. We have much to talk about."

Alley placed away the groceries as she sat with Dr. Genus. He helped himself to the food but ate with caution. "Miss Brawler… I don't know how much longer I have left…"

"Master?" asked Armored Gorilla.

"It's quite alright, I am at peace with it. Especially knowing my knowledge is now in safe and capable hands. Miss Brawler. Use every bit of it to your advantage, I have nearly taken out all my other clones but some still live. I doubt I would be able to get to them now after what just transpired. Never did I expect 102 to have such prowess!"

Alley part took in one of the takoyaki balls, however she still felt unease with what was happening. "Do you think what has happened to you is going to bring about your death?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid so," he said. "Despite the damage you see on the outside, it's the organs that are far more concerning. My heart for one, I can feel it struggle. It's aged far greater than the rest of my body. No doubt this strain will put too much pressure upon it, it will give our before my body does."

"Then we clone your heart"

He smiled. "Noble thinking young one, but I fear what has been injected into me cannot be taken out of the blood and it will merely attack the new organ and replicate the result. I managed to hear a little from what you told my friend here. This cell doing the damage was one of your creations? I will say, it is very impressive you manage to forge such a thing."

"This was never the intention for it," she said bitterly.

"Ah, and that you must always be careful. Despite what you have created, intended or not, it can have a duel purpose." He warned.

Alley then drifted off in her own thoughts. She has full intention of offering Bang his youth back, yet with this cell now in the wrong hands, how can she go about doing it now?

"Miss Brawler?" Genus said gently.

She snapped out of her trance. "Sorry, just thinking."

"Do you mind me asking?"

With a deep breath she turned to Genus. "What you have done to yourself, regaining your youth. I want to do the same for Master Bang, and if his brother is inclined Bomb. I want to give them their youth back. Yet, with this development, I don't know if I can go through with it anymore…"

Genus merely smiled. "Dear girl, you created this, you yourself would be the best mind in knowing how to stop it now, wouldn't you?" he questioned. Alley never thought about it. It would be in her best interest in case the clone decided to strength its affect and would attempt to use it on her family. Genus turned to the gorilla. "My friend, you are no longer needed here. Go back home, clean up the shop and reopen once again. Make me proud."

The gorilla froze yet he nodded. "Yes Master, I will!" Genus waited for him to leave before turning his focus back to her.

"Now then… where do we begin?"

"We?" she asked.

"Of course, I am not about to allow you to take his on your own! Allow me to offer my assistance, if you wish to have it."

She was reluctant to agree, but Alley nodded. The two best minds on a single problem are better than a one.

#

She went on to show Dr. Genus how she created the cell, from there she took what was in his body and magnified on her screen. "I have noticed the markers from the original, and yet there are new strains within the one injected into you. This one, has me most concerned. This mitochondria is out of place, it shouldn't be in this cell at all!"

"Interesting observation, what is it's purpose?" he asked.

"I have done some modification to my original cell and have enable it to cannibalize the one in your body due to the similarities between the two, yet here's what happens." She placed in on the magnified scope. They watched as it began to devour the altered version of itself, yet when it did, the slide burst! The two jumped at the sound as the glass shattered. "I think that's what that mitochondria is for, it's a self destruct!"

Genus was silent. "He knew…"

"What?" Alley asked.

"He knew I would come to you for help!" Genus realized then and there, he was injected to send a message to Alley. "102 knew if his modification worked, I would seek you out to help me! He wanted you to see this as a warning. If he put that into me…"

"He will put it into anyone I cared about… and I wouldn't be able to do a thing." She whispered. She shook her head at the thought. "He won't get away with using my own work against me!" she growled.

"So, we need to isolate the mitochondria to protect the surrounding cells. We need to block its destructive properties, yet we need to ensure that it is destroyed in order to keep it from replicating and starting a new. This is what powers the cell to do the damage, but it is also what can kill it as well if disrupted…" Genus then froze as he began to tremble. Alley caught him before he hit the ground. He was weakening fast.

"I got to get you to bed for now, come on Genus, take a break…"

"No. I don't have much time left Alley. We have to finish this. Please" he begged.

Alley sighed as she pulled up a chair and allowed him to sit and rest. As he caught his breath he turned to her oddly. "I have one request of you." He said. "I want you to go back to my shop, in the basement in the far right wall, there is a brick out of place." He said and then gasped for air. "Within… is an incubation chamber. I kept some samples from the past… and I wish to see them through now."

"Samples?" she questioned.

"Before every experiment I did, I took samples from those who I conducted my tests on, their original DNA. Mine is among the samples, but there are two others… Alley Brawler, clone them for me?"

She froze to the request. Genus grew desperate that he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Please… I beg of you. If not for me, then for those who I have wronged."

"What samples are these, who are they from?" she asked.

"As I said, one is mine, untainted and pure. The other two… are from past experiments. One known as 66, the other… a prototype named mosquito girl before her forced mutation."

"You want me to clone them? Why?"

"So they can live the way they should have, before I ruined their lives. I will entrust them with Armored gorilla, he has vowed to tend to and raise them." He paused but smiled. "Your family inspired this for me. Your brothers and yourself… I will have my own version of that, two brothers and a sister, living, laughing as children. They will grow, but more importantly, they will live, as they should." He paused. "But… you need to clone them… please" he asked.

With a sigh, Alley agreed. "I would have to make something…"

Genos turned and noticed the robot pods. Metal Knight would use those to send scouter drones into a remote area. "Those would work, they need a little modifications."

Alley looked at the pods but nodded to the notion. She got right to work modifying them, however she still wondered why he wanted this? Why clone those from the past house of evolution experiments? Was it true with what he said? Are they pure samples? Her guard was up, for the moment, Alley would play along, just in case the good Doctor there wasn't telling her everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She went to retrieve the samples.

Alley went to the takoyaki after finishing the chambers Dr. Genos suggested she make. The shop was cleaned up from the restaurant perspective, yet the smell still lingered of death. She ventured to the basement door, where the smell was horrid. Yet she knew she had to go down, with a deep breath she took the first step. The stairs were still tacky with blood; the smell of it all could choke a goat! She was cautious as she made her way down, but couldn't ignore the blood splattered all over the place. She felt sick at the sight of it all. As her foot cleared the least step, Alley took in the room. There was no brick out of place; it was hard to tell since everything was now covered with dry gore.

"What are you doing here?"

She jumped, lingering in the corner of was Zombieman of all people. "I could ask you the same thing. Seriously, what the hell!" she demanded.

He stared at her oddly, knowing something was going on. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I don't think it really concerns you." She said. "It's more of a favor."

"Uh huh… what do you know about this place huh? Do you have any idea? Or are you just the cat with curiosity?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know the former head of the house of evolution owns this place, it's his store," she snapped.

Now he appeared intrigued. "Go on, what else?"

"He… asked me to retrieve something for him. Nothing more."

Zombieman smirked. "Never thought you would be helping him. I thought you were the smart one in your family."

"Look, it's not what it appears to be!"

"No? Tell me then, why are you helping him? I know what went down here. I've the one that clean this shit up and took out the bodies!" he snapped back. "Strange thing is, I have seen how most of these clones were killed. Others have been torn open by something really strong, really powerful… like a certain monster I know." He said and glared at her oddly. "You're father was here at one point. Now, I haven't been able to find Dr. Genus, nor his creation… what do you know?"

There was no point in hiding it, Alley knew one way or another, he would figure out what she truly knows. Zombieman is a phenomenal detective, even if she says nothing. Not to mention, she can't risk having slip what she is doing behind her family's back. If she didn't answer him, he would question her family. So, with a sigh, she told him everything. Genus was sick and possibly dying. He has been taking out the house of evolution on his own with the gorilla, until recently. She explained to him she made a cell recently to cure those who have been half turned into monsters. It was successful on Tank Top Tiger, yet, when she went to retrieve a sanitation drone from the hero hospital it was gone. "One of the clones figured out what I made and has tried to replicate it from the stolen sanitation drone. It succeeded in a sense, for it has modified it enough to affect Dr. Genus's youth gene." She explained. She went on to state that Dr. Genus is merely holding himself together for he has been aged in various parts of his body, yet most of all, his heart. "He is asking me to clone three samples he left here. One of his own blood, two from past experiments. He wants to give them a proper life that he took away." She said.

Zombieman reached for a cigarette. He lit it up and then thought over what she told him. "You believe him?" he questioned.

"I don't know." She replied. "He has… infused every bit of knowledge he has taken from the clones he killed and put it into me. I can absorb people's experiences and intellect and retain them. Every test he did in the house of evolution… I know…" she froze. "That's it… 66… it's you!"

He sneered at her. "Don't bring that up with me!" he protested.

"No, you don't get it. One of the samples he wanted me to take back and clone… it's your blood. Before he turned you into this!"

His paused from lighting his cigarette. "He kept a sample?" he questioned.

Alley nodded. "He is asking me to clone you, himself and one he used to make mosquito girl. He… wants you to have the life he took away."

He snorted to the notion. "You believe him?"

"He's dying, isn't he? Why would he lie if he knows death is at hand?" she asked.

There was a look of reluctance on the face of Zombieman, he turned and glared at her before he went to the far wall just in front of her. All the brick was stained with blood, even if she had looked for hours, she never would have found the one she needed to retrieve the samples. But he knew. Effortlessly, he tore a brick out and reached in, there was a stainless steel incubation chamber, industrial locked. He stared at it before he turned it over to her. "If he is lying about this…"

"I will take care of it." She vowed.

A half smirk came over him. "If you weren't Garou's daughter, I wouldn't believe you would be able to… But you promise me."

She nodded and took the samples. Alley went back to the lab, from there she unlocked the case and found three blood vials, just as Genus said. He was passed out in his room when she began to go to work. Alley set up the chambers with the chemical concoction needed to create the clones and stimulate growth. From there, she hooked in the vials of blood and began the process. The three chambers hummed and churned, the lights flickered for but a moment, and then, the blood was taken in. There was but a little window to see through, yet not much light. If anything it will be a surprise when it is all said and done, yet she feared she may have fallen into a trap…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She went home from time to time to keep up with the family. She would check and ensure everyone was doing okay. For a while she has seen her father in such a thin state, it was scaring not just her, but the family. Half the time when she was home she heard her mother arguing with her father to go out and eat, but he flat out refused.

This time around, Alley just saw Amai leaving the house. When she walked through the door, her father had put on weight! It was a strange sight to say the least, but a more comforting one in her mind. The family appeared to have disbursed for the evening. Her father and mother retreating to their room, Hunter and Pac went out to patrol the cities. The twins were off on their own, what they were doing, no one knew for certain. Suiryu and Max were out as well. She almost felt she had the house to herself!

She could hear a small snoring sound coming from Snek's room. But she could only assume it was Drax. Probably out cold from a nice full meal. Her hunch was right as she just saw him when Snek came out from his room. "He's defiantly your son!" she snickered.

"Yeah, yeah" muttered Snek as he closed the door behind him to his room. He began staring at her oddly. He looked about the house, but appeared satisfied that they were the only two within the room. His glare only got stronger, he pointed at her firmly and stated. "You're hiding something."

Alley froze. Just like that, he goes for blood. Snek doesn't sugar coat or tip toe around a subject to say the least. He just outright says it. "Snek… I can't really talk about this right now…"

"You got to," he said. "Because I could taste the blood on the bottom of your shoes ever since I came through the doors. Next time, clean them if you don't want me to notice. So, what's going on?"

She shook her head, she didn't want to say anything, at least not yet. "I… I don't know how to explain myself right now, I got a lot on my plate here and I am trying to find the balance to say the least…"

He appeared interested, but then smirked. "Okay, if you ain't going to tell me. I'm going to guess it out of you." He leaned in and used his forked tongue, one quick lash of it and he paused. "Let's see, the blood is old, but I am picking up distinct taste of takoyaki." He took another taste. "I smell a gorilla of all things, machinery fluid, and the blood on your shoes, has come from the man you have been working with at the lab… he reeks of blood too… same kind on your shoes…" he glared down at her. "Last I heard, I am aware of this Dr. Genus, who runs a takoyaki shop in city W that mysteriously closed for some time, only to announce it will reopen very soon. Which makes me wonder… why are you working with him?"

She couldn't believe it.

Snek got all of that out of tasting the air around her? Was that even possible?! His arms crossed, he coiled himself up and stared. "Spill it. Now!" he demanded.

There was no choice.

She told him everything, and after that, she said she was fulfilling Dr. Genus's last request in cloning three samples for him. His way of making amends in a sense for those he wronged. As she turned to Snek after the explanation, his face didn't change. He kept staring at her oddly. "So, you're telling me this asshole who cloned himself and let them run free after his whole idea of the house of evolution fell apart… only to let some continue on his work… target us, turned us into this… and he went around killing them so it wouldn't happen again?"

She nodded. "Dr. Genus never wanted to come after the family. Yet, when his clones we were determined to continue his research did… he stepped in. He never wanted to see us get harmed, he never intended for that to happen to you, Max and Suiryu. After learning of 78's plan. He had enough, and went off to kill the rest of the clones. He was stopped by one, and now, he's dying because of it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

Alley blushed. "I was worried… if this isn't true… if Dr. Genus is using me, I wanted to be sure that only I would be the one trapped, not the family!" she said. "The less people involved, the lower the risk!"

Snek however shook his head. "That's not going to fly. You want to know if he is telling the truth, you take me along! Got it? You don't risk your own life to be safe than sorry Alley, besides, if no one knows, how can we possibly help you?"

He had a point. As much as she wanted to keep it low key, if everything she feared was true, then why hide it? "How long will Drax be asleep for?"

"A few hours."

"Let's go to the lab then."

#

Alley had to make it quick. She didn't need anyone else in the family knowing about this unless absolutely necessary. When she arrived with Snek, they entered and found Dr. Genus back at work, going over the redesigned cell and trying to crack it. He paused when he saw Alley, but he turned a whole different shade of white when he saw Snek. "My God…" he whispered.

Coming out from behind the table he stared at the former A Class hero. His stronger arm was about to reach out and touch him, but he pulled back. "I'm sorry, I should ask first… and I am so sorry this happened to you."

Snek's face remained stern. "Yeah, well it happened. So, what's the deal here?" he questioned. "You really here to help? You think you can do anything to assist Alley with her research?"

"I'm trying, this is very tricky to try and contain a self destructive mitochondria as a failsafe. That is in my blood as we speak… I can feel it spreading…"

Alley watched as the one stiff posture Snek possessed began to suddenly relax, he turned to Alley and nodded. He was telling the truth. "Doc, question. If your clones are doing this, how come you never kept tabs on them?"

Genus sighed as he leaned on the table. "I regret that action each and every day. Their motives, what they did, I must claim responsibility of them as well, for they are me."

"So… what happens if you die?"

"If? Oh no, there is no if here. It is certain. Unless we can discover a way of eradicating this cell without activating the self-destruct aspect of it, death is certain for me. But more importantly, I wish to help ensure that this never affect you or Miss Brawler's family. If I can prevent that, I will gladly die a happy man!"

"Damn," Snek muttered.

Alley turned to him oddly. "Well?" she asked.

"You're telling the truth, or you have been lying your ass off for years!"

Genus smiled. "I see, he insisted on coming here didn't he? Never would I have imagined one in such a state as him could be a living lie detector."

"He wanted to be sure I was safe," Alley explained.

"You are" said Snek, but he then turned to Dr. Genus. "But you ain't. Your heart isn't going to hold out much longer."

"I am more than aware."

Snek turned to Alley and gave but a nod to her. "You may want to get back to work. I'll take the drone home."

With that, he slithered off. With a sigh Alley knew she had to get back at it, time is against her, and she rather have Genus here to help her than to go at it alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Days later…

"SUIRYU!"

He jumped and shook a little from the shout. At first, he couldn't quite remember what he was doing, but then realized he sat on the rooftop with Lightning Max.

Max stared at him oddly, concerned for his state of mind by the looks of it. "Are you okay? You keep zoning out"

Suiryu smiled. "Yeah… I think so."

The two were taking a break from the day's events, three monster takedowns and a small army of mysterious beings. Yet it wasn't the monsters that caused the commotion of the day. Just as he and Max took down a demon level threat, they turned and were confronted by the Neo Heroes. They surrounded them oddly enough, one was brash enough to step forward. "Enjoy it while you can!" he said. "Once the heroes association falls… you are no better than that damn thing behind you!"

Max turned and stared at the fallen monster, he smirked and turned back. "I'm insulted," he said. "Besides, the heroes association isn't going anywhere. So no need to worry about us."

The punk kid only smiled as his comrades came in closer. "Oh, we're not worried the least bit either. We see the signs. It won't be long. Not to mention, your donations are down. Funding is disappearing before your eyes, and it will all go to us!" he then laughed. "To us, you two are mere small fry. We're after the big fish of this little… pity gathering. We will be able to do the one thing no one in the Association could do! Destroy Garou!"

Suiryu began to growl a little. "You do realize, you speak of my father in law…"

There was a repelled look on the young Neo Hero. "You… you became part of its family!"

"I don't appreciate the way you speak of them," warned Suiryu, but then smiled. "How about you run along and go do something productive than waste our time, that is, unless we beat you to the punch once again… it's funny. Being the heroes that you are, and yet, we appear to help before any of you manage to arrive. Go figure. Let's go Max, I'm getting hungry!"

There was a look in Max's eyes that Suiryu caught. He stared at the Neo Heroes oddly, almost planning something in his mind. Yet they grabbed some lunch and decided to have it on the rooftop. That was when Suiryu fell deep into thought. What if what they said is true? What will happen with Alley and the family? He wouldn't put it past those guys to attempt to harm them or make an example of them.

"You okay?" Max asked again.

Suiryu smiled. "Yeah, those Neo Heroes are starting to concern me though. What if what they say is true? The association falls, we lose our status as heroes… be become categorized as monsters again. Max…"

Max blew it off. "I am not that worried." He explained. "I keep a close eye on these guys and know their weak points. I have been keeping my power and skill under wraps too, just incase that happens. Flash has taught me a lot in our training sessions. I have even taught him something too!" he said and snickered. Yet he paused. "Okay. Something is wrong, what is it!" Max demanded.

"Nothing!" protested Suiryu. "Nothing is wrong… everything is fine…" he said yet began to ramble.

"You too huh?"

The two heroes jumped when they heard the voice of Snek coming from behind them. "How the hell did you get up here?!" demanded Max. He peered down, they were a good two stories up off the ground. There was no rooftop access from what Suiryu could see. Snek however smirked.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" but then laughed. "I can climb walls with my scales to say the least. I got really good at it," he approached but lingered behind Suiryu. "I know you are keeping a secret, I got it out of Alley a few days ago."

"Secret? She's not…"

"NO!" protested Suiryu. "God, no. Even I thought that too…" he muttered. "But, I can't tell"

Max then turned to Snek. "She's hiding Dr. Genus in her lab, he's been affected by a cell Alley made but was modified. He could be dying, she's trying to prevent it."

"What!" demanded Max. "Dr. Genus… his clone turned us into this didn't it? Why is she helping him?"

Snek shrugged his shoulders. "Beats the hell out of me, but there's something more going on. Alley doesn't want to get anyone else involved out of fear of someone getting hurt, but I know what's going on. You know now, and if she doesn't tell Melee and Garou soon, I will!"

"Why haven't you told them now?" Suiryu asked.

"Ya nuts?! We just got Garou to eat consistently and get him back to as normal as he can get in his condition. I say anything now, he will panic and then his health will suffer… then those kids suffer. There's a time and place for it all. Now isn't it!"

Suiryu then felt Max stare at him. "You knew… before Snek did. That's why you've been acting so weird!"

"She's my mate and asked me not to say anything! I can't betray her trust, I also trust her judgment on this too. If she thought it was dangerous, she would have asked me to help her in any way or form… she hasn't. All I know is I don't know what's going on, I am in way over my head on this. I don't know science stuff or whatever the hell genetics she is doing… I'm not smart enough for that."

Snek sighed. "Just because you aren't smart enough, doesn't mean you turn a blind eye to it dumbass!"

"I deserve that…" Suiryu sighed. "I'll talk to her when she gets home. She should be home soon right? She's been at this for a few days now…"

"Hard to say, she's determined to help Genus recover. That guy really doesn't have a lot of time left. Not to mention, I think her greatest worry is that if something like that was used on him, what else could her work be modified to do?" said Snek.

Max's mouth dropped. "Shit…" he whispered. "She's making sure it doesn't happen to anyone in the family."

"Yeah, that's why I am also giving her a little leeway here on this," Snek explained, yet he sighed to it all. "Sometimes I miss having a normal life… you know, fighting a monster, maybe going to the hospital here and there…"

"Being human…" snickered Suiryu. "At least you get a break in November, right?"

"Some break, you guys got to put up with Amai!"

"He's fun to tease," said Max. "Perhaps we ought to head home, maybe we can help out there and if Alley comes back, we can talk with her about what's going on."

Suiryu nodded in agreement. Snek however cleared his voice. "I… heard you took out a monster recently…"

"Oh, right! Just three streets over, it's closed off. I am sure they would be more than happy to have you take it from here."

"Great, I'm starving." Suiryu watched with great interest as Snek eased himself to the side of the roof, from there he witnessed his scale alter and suddenly grip into the small grooves of the brick, he slithered down with great ease from until his upper body hit the ground. The rest of his body merely dropped off the side of the roof and he was on his way!

"That guy is full of surprises," Suiryu muttered.

#

That evening.

"Seriously, these guys are everywhere! What the hell is their problem?" Hunter announced.

The family sat down for dinner. Alley was nowhere in sight, much to the dismay of Suiryu. However, knowing the situation he understood. But a part of him still worried for her. "These Neo Heroes are starting to become far more prevalent than before. I've been helping Metal Bat recently, and found they are trying to sway him to their side." Said Pac. However, he fell deep into thought. "I wonder though, should the association fall, what becomes of us?"

"By dictation of the Association, depending on the class. Anything A class and above become Government run. However, with the M Class, a contract has to be signed since the class was only established a few years ago… I wouldn't sign a damn thing." Said Goliath.

"Hon, please change out of your suit, it's really starting to creep me out." Melee pleaded.

Goliath and Draven live in their serpent skin suits. As of late, the two wonder off and do their own thing, yet never speak of their ventures. Even at the dinner table. They are rather silent about their outings. "I will after dinner mom, but are you guys listening to what I say? If we are to be taken in by the government, don't agree to it! The Association has rules and regulations, Government doesn't and there's a clause stating they can do what they deem 'fit' for the hero under contract… with us… that means anything goes." He warned.

The table fell eerily quite. "How would you know?" asked Hunter.

"I read… a lot… and know where to look." Goliath muttered. But was quick to shove a mouthful of food preventing any more words from escaping him. Suiryu took that advice to heart, and knows he will not sign a damn thing if given the option. But that also mean that if he doesn't he is classified as a monster. Which gives the Neo Heroes a right to confront… or destroy him if given the opportunity. He rather take on the Neo Heroes if that were the case!

"We shouldn't be worrying about this now. The association is still going, we are still working, that's what matters" Melee announced. She paused the moment the front door opened. Snek slowly slithered his way into the house once more, yet very full. "You guys didn't say how big the damn thing was!" he protested and gave out a yawn. "I'll be in my room…"

"Drax is resting too." Called Draven.

As Snek slithered away, Garou said aloud. "I got a feeling he's hiding something…"

Suiryu paused as Garou then shifted his focus to him. "So are you for that matter!"

He froze at the stare given to him by Garou. Suiryu's mouth was full of food so he couldn't answer him, yet the glare only intensified. "Dad lay off." Said Pac. "It's bad enough Alley doesn't come home that often,"

Garou thought it over and then shrugged his shoulders. "True… but if something were going on with her, you would say something right?" he asked.

Suiryu only forced a nod, it was enough to satisfy Garou for the time being. After dinner, Suiryu packed up the leftovers. "I'm going to go see her. Just because she doesn't come home that often, doesn't mean I can't go to her." He announced.

"Make sure she eats! I know she tends to overlook that aspect when she get busy with a project!" said Melee. Suiryu nodded as he took off. Although what he packed would be enough for Alley, it wouldn't feed Dr. Genus as well…

#

He landed cautiously before the lab. With extra food in hand, Suiryu approached the lab entrance. There he waited as the computer scanned him before opening the door. The lab was at full operation, he was cautious to walk in. "Hello? Alley?!" he said.

"Suiryu?"

He made his way through the labyrinth of robots before finding Alley's working area. This explains why Alley always preferred to take the back door into the lab. He slipped through the mess before discovering the clearing. Alley was at her desk along side a frail looking man.

Suiryu paused as he stared at Dr. Genus. "Who… is this?" Genus questioned.

"My mate… former martial artists who was turned at the tournament. This is Suiryu."

Dr. Genus looked to him with great amazement. "Remarkable change, was he always like this? I thought he appeared least altered out of the three."

"Yeah… well… Stuff happened that I am not particularly proud of. So let's leave it at that." Suiryu said with a smile. "I brought you some food. Your mom wanted me to make sure you were eating properly."

Alley graciously took the offering, she cleared off a table and set up the meal. Suiryu held back as he watched the two eat. Dr. Genus was very cautious with his food, he didn't even eat a plate's worth before declaring himself full. "My… metabolism isn't what it use to be." He explained.

Suiryu nodded as he turned to Alley. "Any progress?"

"Some, not a hell of a lot though. I have to be careful with this. The cell used on Dr. Genus has a self-destructing mitochondria attached into it. One wrong move, sets the whole thing off. It will destroy every other cell in his body by impact alone. There has to be a way to isolate it or at least prepare the body for such a strike. I am trying to think of something…"

Genus began to cough loud and hard very abruptly. Alley rushed to his side as he was finally able to stop, but was gasping for air. She reached for an oxygen tank near by and made certain he wore the air mask. "That's enough for today, rest up Genus. We will continue tomorrow."

"We don't have a lot of time…"

"I am aware, but pushing yourself will not ensure your survival either. Rest up. We're making progress."

The doctor was nearly reluctant to do so, but then gave in. Alley escorted him to the sleeping quarters, she got him settled in before turning out the light and practically shutting down her lab.

The table distracted Suiryu, there were tests everywhere and a lot of vials with blood within them. When Alley returned, he pulled her into his arms. He didn't joke around and announced 'mine' like he usually did. He just held her.

Her arms wrapped around him tightly, she buried her face into him before letting out a deep sigh. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to him. "I am trying everything possible. If I can't save him…"

"Take your time, deep breaths now. You cannot put a large burden on yourself like this."

"Suiryu, this is serious. What's happened to Dr. Genus…"

"I know. Snek told us."

She fell silent. "Snek…"

"He knows a lot more than what he lets on, I got to give the guy credit!" Alley pulled away, almost startled to the news. "Alley… I don't know anything about what your doing. I don't quite grasp the science aspect of what you are trying to achieve or accomplish. Just know, I am here to help. However I can."

She smiled and hugged him even tighter. "Thank you Suiryu."

"Are you coming home tonight? I've been pretty lonely in that room for the past few days…"

She nodded. "I have Bofoi watch over Dr. Genus for me. It will monitor his vitals, I could use some sleep," she said offhandedly.

Suiryu scooped her up into his arms, with a grin on his face, he carried her out of the lab, back home and straight into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They worked for weeks.

Alley began to get closer to a new strain that would be able to contain the self-destruction property of the cell in Dr. Genus. However there were still drawbacks. "We are so close…" she would say. Yet each and every day she would notice Genus getting weaker. He didn't have a lot of time left. He has been sleeping a lot as of late. Alley forged a robot to tend to him when need be. The moment Genus goes to bed, the robot hooks up a heart monitor and breathing apparatus. She has even made a pacemaker for him to wear on the outside of his body to keep his heart going.

She has to keep him alive, she can't explain why, but she has to!

By the middle of summer, he encouraged her to take a break, Stinger had requested assistance in combing the beach for monsters before an annual sea food festival. Her family was more than happy to help. It was one of the few times they were able to go to such a destination without being hassled by people.

Her father has been feeling much better, his body adapted to the brood and their limited intake of food. Instead of the newborns taking everything at once, her father put on weight, which would allow them to take what is needed when they want it. It was weird to see him with such a large frame. Her mother thought it was funny yet adored him for it. "It's not every day I get to see him with a little paunchy belly!" she teased.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up now!" he growled.

"Oh be nice, I am only teasing you!"

The beach job was done rather quickly. After all the whole M Class was there, most of the monsters were seafolk, and easily dispatched. Yet the surprise of the day came when Zombieman showed up. The association sent him yet he had no interest in helping out to say the least.

Alley however began to consider a new direction for her cell, but she needed his help. It would be near the end of the day, the fun and feasting done, Alley approached Zombieman, making an excuse that she wanted to improve his gear. He refused and was about to leave. She grabbed his arm. "Please… hear me out…" she begged.

He took notice of her desperate look. "I'll be by in three days." He said begrudgingly. Alley didn't know if he agreed out of pity, or if perhaps he did want to help. Either way, she was grateful.

"Thank you." With that he left, but then Alley noticed the look on her mother's face.

"What is going on?" she demanded. "You have been acting strange for sometime."

"I'm sorry, I just have some projects I want to get done. I have been working on something for Zombieman, after hearing his tale with the twins. I think I can better equip him in case he has to go into a monster's nest like that again!" she explained.

Her mother didn't appear to believe her, however for the moment she let go of the notion. She will tell her soon enough, but for now, Alley will remain silent about it.

#

Three days later.

"S Class Hero, Zombieman"

Alley perked the moment her security system announced his arrival. Immediately she let him in. Zombieman didn't appear impressed to say the least, yet as he came closer and saw the research being done, he paused. "You sure you aren't starting another house of evolution?" he questioned.

"66?"

He hobbled out of his room, the cigarette in Zombieman's mouth dropped at the sight of the frail Dr. Genus. "So that's what happened to him huh?"

"Part of the reason why you are here, have a seat." Said Alley.

"I'll stand."

"Sure, whatever." When Alley explained about the cell she made and how it is now being turned against her, Zombieman took little interest.

With a fresh cigarette in hand he took his drag. "So, what does this have to do with me?" he demanded.

"I wish to have a sample of your blood." Alley said. "You are free to refuse, but I think I can help Dr. Genus with it. If not, and I don't come up with something soon, he may only live another week if that."

He took his time thinking over the idea, he finished his smoke before he rubbed it out on his hand. "Nah," he announced. "After all he has done to me, to countless others like me, many who didn't survive by the way. Why should I?"

Alley nodded. "That's fine, while you're here. Do you want me to upgrade your equipment?"

He laughed. "What can you do that would make me any better, huh?"

"Challenge accepted." Alley announced.

Standing up from her chair, she strolled to the wall near the sleeping area Genus has called home for the past few weeks. With a quick punch of a keypad, a hidden wall opened, within, resting on a pedestaled of sorts stood a thin exoskeleton and a trench coat. Zombieman looked to it with interest, but Alley could tell he was surprised by it. "This is what I have been working on for you, ever since my cure hit a snag until I found and created the cell that was to cure the three martial artists. Anyway. I am more than aware of how you operate, you have a metal exoskeleton under you coat as well to hold various weapons and offer a little more resistance to strikes and attack. This here will handle the worst of the worst. I know since this is the same metal I used for Genos." She explained.

With a hit of the button, the wall pushed out and offered the contents to Zombieman. The pedestal was released as the wall retracted and went back into place. "Try them on."

He began to appear suspicious at first, he walked around the whole display. He inspected the jacket with his own hands, and yet he was still suspicious to the sudden gift. "Why don't you tell me what to expect out of this?"

"Sure," Alley announced fearlessly. "The skeleton you see is reinforced, it will take a hard strike from a monster attack causing little damage to your own body. The jacket is shock absorbent as well, made from none other than Snek skin. It will lessen your injuries and you won't have to reply so much on your own healing factor. There is also another trick to this, the whole metal casting is made of nanobots!" she said with great excitement.

"Nano technology? I didn't think you were into such a thing Miss Brawler," said a very surprised Genus.

She laughed. "Tech was my first love. I was fascinated with the S Class hero Genos ever since I was little. I wanted to learn how he was made and everything about technology after. I only went into genetics after learning how much my brother Pac didn't want to turn and become our father. Sadly, you see how that turned out…"

"So… what do these nanobots do?" Zombieman questioned.

"Let me show you." She ventured over to one of her many desks in the lab. There was a top drawer with a canister within. At the push of a button she emptied the contents on to the desk, it appeared like black sand of all things. "These are the nano bots. These ones are synced to my thoughts, I use my telepathic powers to control these, so watch." Her hand extended over the pile, suddenly they began to drift up into her palm and forge a long katana sword. She demonstrated how strong the blade was as she easily cut through a metal table. It was a perfect slice and clean cut.

"Impressive… is that what the exoskeleton is made of?" Zombieman asked.

"Yep, and it goes one farther, these bots eat metal!"

"Remarkable…" whispered Genus.

"What good does that do?"

Alley smiled. "When these things eat metal, the reproduce themselves. They will break down your weapons and you will be able to move about more freely. When you need something, just think it. They will forge in less than a second. Well… 7.3 milliseconds if you want to be precise."

He was still reluctant to try it on. Zombieman kept looking between her and Genus. "Do you really think I am here to trap you?" she demanded of him. "I am not trying to restart the house of evolution. They tried to kill my family, why the hell would I take up their cause!" she demanded of him.

He sighed and gave in.

Taking off his coat and then disconnecting the strap of his own metal body frame, Zombieman approached Alley's. He sighed aloud as he put on the exoskeleton and then the jacket. He felt the difference immediately. "It's lighter." He said.

"No shit, now go over to your old jacket and start taking out your weapons."

He sighed and did so. Reaching into his old jacket, he took out his two favorite guns, the desert eagles. Yet as they were in his hand, the nanobots infested the weapons and they vanished from his grasp! "Whoa! Hey!"

"Now think about them"

He glared at her, yet the moment he looked to his hands, the weapons reformed. "What… the… hell…"

"These nanos are synced to your mind and brainwaves. I cannot override them anymore, they are yours and connected to you now. As I said, I wanted to update your equipment, this should make your spying a lot easier and less bulky."

Zombieman began to grab the rest of his weapons, they were all rendered to nano dust and yet he took his time learning and summoning to his grasp time and time again. As Alley explained, they forged in less than a second. Yet in combat he would have to summon his weapons before going into a fight to be safe than sorry. Zombieman continued to test out his new coat. One moment he had two guns in his hand, next a fire ax, then katana swords. He nearly cracked a smile to it all! "I didn't know you made this sort of gear…"

"You never asked." She said. "That's all I got for you. I'll get back to work on this with Genus. You can show yourself out." Alley went back to her table; she was just going over everything once more. There needs to be a new idea, a new direction and another way.

Alley was jotting down notes when she noticed an arm. Slowly she looked up and saw Zombieman offer it to her.

"66…" Genus whispered.

"Whatever you got planned, better be for the greater good. You understand me!" he demanded.

She nodded.

With care, Alley took a large vial, it was all she needed nothing more or less. Quickly she was able to analyze the sample and found his blood to be fascinating. It's unlike anything she has ever seen before, and yet there were no words to really describe what she was looking at. It appeared like blood when it was drawn out, yet up close it was anything but! "Whoa… this is amazing."

"No need to sing the praises of that," he muttered.

She began to peer more into it, when something caught her attention. "Wait… wait!" she took a small sample and began to separate the DNA. Genus watched from afar as she sifted the blood into different components and isolated one part of it. Taking that, she placed it on the slide with the modified cell she made. The screen revealed the results. She watched on as her modified cell with Zombieman's donation attacked the infecting one. The mitochondria did react and burst, destroying the cell, yet with Zombieman's contribution her implanted cell healed! The one infected regrew but no longer infected.

"I may have it! Zombieman, thank you!" she said. "I need to run this test at least twenty times to be certain…" She went on for hours, going through the vile of blood until she got what she needed with results. But there was a problem. "I can't stop this thing from doing what it's doing, as long as the host is alive, it will continue to do damage. Yet…" she paused to the vial in her hands.

"What is it?" Genus asked.

"I've isolated the regeneration aspect of Zombieman's DNA. This sample I have, maybe enough to stop it from spreading. But, if we can activate the regeneration, it will reset the body's natural rhythm. Combines with my upgraded cell it will clean out the invasive one…" Genus presented his arm.

"Test it."

"Genus…"

"If it works, it works, if it doesn't I have nothing to lose, let me contribute to this Alley Brawler, stick me!" he insisted.

Alley nodded. She combined her modified cell with Zombieman's plasma and prayed it would work. With a needle ready, she injected Genus.

She watched as his skin turned an odd pale color, nearly the same as Zombieman's where the needle struck. Yet as she stared at that, she began to notice the look of discomfort on Genus. His body was reacting, he lurched over on to the table, trying to keep himself on his own two feet. "GGGAAAAHHHH!" he screamed.

"Oh God, it's self destructing!"

"Did you forget something?" Zombieman said. "My regeneration occurs when I get an injury worthy of death, something server will trigger it… he ain't hurting that bad."

Genus froze. He lay on the desk, yet kept on his feet. "He's right." He turned to Alley. "You need to bring me to a point of death!"

"What? No, Genus, I can't!"

"You are the daughter of Garou, you can! Do it!" he demanded.

"Genus, I can't…"

BAM

She shrieked as a gun went off. Splatters of blood came over her face as Alley's serpents unraveled as she was pushed away from the table and on to the floor.

Slowly, she stood again, but couldn't take her eyes off of Dr. Genus. His body slipped off the table, leaving a trail of gore along the way. She jumped as his body hit the ground with a sickening slap. She trembled at the sight, and Zombieman stood with a smoking gun. "WE DON'T KNOW! WE DON'T KNOW IF THAT WAS WHAT HAD TO HAPPEN!" she protested. "Oh God…"

Zombieman could have cared less. "Honestly, I've always wanted to do that."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meanwhile…

Suiryu kept staring out the front window. She's been gone for days again, and each time she comes home, Alley is far more stressed than the last time. "Keeping vigil I see…"

Suiryu paused as he turned to Garou. He smirked to his actions as he began to approach. "You have gone to visit her, right? You know more as to what is going on than her own mother and I."

He smiled for but a moment, yet sighed. "I worry about her. Is she doing too much? How can I possibly help a mind like that? Each time she comes home she is far more stressed out than the last time. There's nothing I can do to settle her down or even say to take away her stress and worries…"

Suddenly, there was a smile on the face of the human monster. "So, you haven't found her sweet tone yet" he said.

"Sweet what?"

"Sweet tone. All mates have a sweet tone. A simple solution if you think about it, I got one, Melee has one. It's the pitch when done correctly, relaxes your mate and brings a sense of calm over them. Have you never heard it come out of Melee when I was freaking out? She held me close and gave off a purr. Next thing, I'm like putty in her hands."

He was confused to it all. "A sweet tone?" he muttered. "How would I know?"

"You got to test it and see, it takes time and practice. You'll know the moment she is in a state of relaxation, she will be limp and calm, not tense or stressed out." He explained.

As good and simple of a solution that sounded, Suiryu couldn't help but feel Garou was messing with him. Yet, he would try it anyway. If it is to help calm his daughter, the idea couldn't be far from the truth. Still. Suiryu stood in wait at the window. Until he saw it.

Her feet touched down, Alley came home!

Suiryu smiled as the door opened, but, she wasn't smiling back. Alley was pale, and trembled. "My God, are you okay? Did…"

"No" she snapped. "No…" was all she could bring herself to say. Suiryu could smell it on her, despite the shower she took, he picked up a faint scent of blood. Not hers to say the least, but human. Worry began to fester his mind. What went on at the lab? What is making her tremble so much? Why is she so startled? He wanted to ask her everything, yet before he could, Alley saw her father lingering by. Garou was about to speak until she rushed to her room and slammed the door.

"I am not thrilled by this…" he growled. Garou turned to Suiryu. "What do you know?"

He wanted to tell him, but promised Alley he wouldn't. Instead, he hung his head and refused to speak. "Hey, Garou!" Snek called. Suiryu peered up as Snek nudged towards his room. Suiryu felt the burden lift off his shoulders, there was no doubt Snek figured now was the time to tell the family of Alley's little summer venture. But it also allowed him to keep his promise to her. With that settled, Suiryu knew he has to try and calm her down. She went through hell to say the least, now he needs to man up and take care of his woman!

Approaching the room with caution, he knocked gently first. "Alley…"

There was no answer, with care he turned to knob and peered into the room. She laid on the bed in a fetal position, her body trembling out of fear, tears silently escaped her eyes as she couldn't bring herself to move let alone speak. He crept in and sat at the bedside. "Alley… you may not want to talk to me right now. And that's okay, but I want you to know. I am here for you. I'll listen and even though I may not be able to contribute to your work. I'll always encourage you."

Not a sound came out of her. The smell of tension and fear began to flood the room, it all came off of her. 'What the hell happened at the lab?' he thought. But it didn't matter, now was the time to take Garou's advice. It was time to find her sweet tone.

With care he reached over and picked her up off the bed. Suiryu cradled Alley in his arms and wrapped his wings around her, from there, he tried to purr. It was far more difficult than he would imagine. Normally he could do it automatically! Now, he felt there was pressure! A few growls escaped from him, until he managed to get the right tone, from there, he tried various pitches to see which one she reacted too. High pitches were no good. So he began to go lower and lower, until he found a deep and prolong pitch. Instantly he felt the tension in her melt away, Alley began to move and cuddle up to him. "Do it again…" she whispered.

A smile came over him as he gave off another purr. Alley began to coddle into him, refusing to let go. The tension she had released, her mind settled, as her eyes grew heavy. He kept it up until she fell asleep. Letting out a relief sigh, Suiryu managed to slink to the end of the bed, His eyes grew heavy, yet kept Alley in his arms all night.

#

He felt her move.

It was barely five in the morning, when Alley was struggling to break out of his embrace. "Come on, I got to go…" she whispered lowly.

One eye opened as he peered down at her, trying to slip out of his arms. "Leaving, so soon?" he asked of her.

Alley froze, her gaze slowly turned up as he peered down to her. Suiryu held her even closer to himself. "You scared me yesterday, I didn't know what happened, why you were so terrified… why you looked so pale?" he asked.

She was silent. Not a word escaped from her as she nestled back into his arms. "I did something terrible." She whispered. "I tested something, without being sure about it on a living being…"

"Genus." He muttered.

Alley nodded to him. "I… I didn't want to, but he insisted on it. But then, we learned that the affects of what I created would only work if he was brought to the point of death."

Suiryu began to feel his heart race, she wouldn't! Would she?

"And…" he said.

"I didn't… but Zombieman did… right in front of me… I couldn't stop him in time…" Alley began to weep. "I couldn't help him!"

Suiryu's embrace only grew tighter around her. Alley wept into his chest, she kept saying how sorry she was for what she did. "Alley… it wasn't your fault!" he protested.

"It was!" she said. "I should have known better, this was a stupid risk! I should have done something more! I should have worked out the problem with more thought and consideration!"

"Alley… Alley… you didn't cause this…"

"I did… what ailed Dr. Genus was caused by the cell I made to cure Tank Top Tiger, it got modified… I didn't know it could be used for something like this!"

Suiryu fell silent as Alley continued to weep in his arms. What could he say? What could he do to help her with this burden? "Want me to go with you to the lab?" he asked. "We will clean up and start again, okay? You need to keep moving forward, for there is a lot more at stake isn't there?"

Her tears suddenly stopped. Alley cleared her eyes and nodded. "You're right, there is… Dr. Genus was a harsh lesson to learn… but… I have to keep going." Suiryu let her go from his grasp, Alley rose out of bed and got ready for the day. "I have to… for all of us!"

Suiryu got out of bed as well, he was going to follow her out, but Alley stopped him. "No. I have to do this, please, stay here… I need a clear mind to see this through."

The words stung him. He was a distraction? Yet, he understood, Suiryu nodded in agreement. Not before pulling her into his arms. He gave a passionate kiss to her and embraced Alley tightly. "Be careful." He whispered.

She returned the hug. "I will, I promise."

Just like that, he let her go without arguing or stating he'll go with her. Suiryu felt he had to be at her side as she returned to the lab. He struggled with the thought of it all until he finally gathered his courage. Rushing to the door, he opened it and was ready to give chase of Alley, only to realize, someone was waiting on the other side for him…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It haunted her.

No matter what she tried to do, Alley saw nothing more than the dead body of Dr. Genus lying on her floor in the lab. After Zombieman shot him, she couldn't stand to be there anymore. The smell of blood flooded her sense and it made her sick to her stomach. She's use to it, at least. She thought she was. Alley dealt with it all the time, the crimson fluid should mean nothing, let alone bother her so much. Yet, when it is taken by force or to see it come out of someone in death… it's a whole different story.

No amount of hot water would clean the blood that splattered on her face off. Not in her mind. She must have stayed in there a good hour before gathering her strength to step out again and confront what just happened. Zombieman didn't leave just yet, but her eyes kept drifting towards the ground where the body remained.

She remembered trembling at the sight. She was so shaken she couldn't bring herself to move. "You okay?"

She jumped to his voice, Zombieman stood there… numb to it all. This was nothing to him. This meant nothing. How could he not regret his actions? How could he just stand there and smoke over the dead like garbage? "Why?" she whispered. "Why did you do this? We didn't know… we… didn't know…"

There was no look of regret on his face, he continued to smoke his cigarette and yet stare down at the body. "You need to understand kid, despite what it is, he's done a lot more harm than good in his life time. I am not the only one whose life is ruined by his hand. Those clones who come after your family, that's his doing. He should have stopped them long ago than to let the roam free. Besides, as he said, he was dying anyway. This made sure he didn't suffer… too good of a death for him anyways."

"I still needed him!" she protested. "What happened to Dr. Genus could happen to my family now! He was to help me and ensure their safety… I don't have that anymore… I have to start from scratch all over…"

"Then you better get going. Take the night and sleep on it. There's nothing more you can do here anyway."

Alley froze. "What… what are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I'll take the body out for you, sorry I scared you."

She kept thinking it over in her mind, time and time again. How cold and callous Zombieman was to it all. The least he could have done was remove the body, but now, Alley has to start a new.

She entered her lab, but was instantly repelled by a smell. Blood, bile and excrement wafted in the air of the lab. "Oh God, what is that!" she demanded.

But then, she heard it. The sound of test tubes and someone fast at work. Alley cautiously walked in, and saw a figure working feverishly at her desk. It couldn't be him… it just couldn't!

He paused and turned, smiling from ear to ear was Dr. Genus… but… he was different. "Alley! Good to see you have returned. Come, I have made fantastic progress!"

"H... how?" she stuttered. "I saw you dead… on the floor of the lab… Zombieman shot you in the head!"

Yet the closer she came, the more she realized how he was still alive. Dr. Genus's skin had turned a pale grey, much like Zombieman's flesh. "Oh no…" she whispered.

Genus simply laughed. "Dear girl, I rather be like this than the man I was yesterday." He insisted. "Come, have a seat, and I do apologize about the smell. I have cleaned up after myself as best as I could. The side effects wasn't the least bit pleasant, but the results are nothing to be ashamed about."

Alley made her way to the table. She noticed there were small patches of plasma waiting in these plastic vials. "I've been up all night isolating the material needed to counteract the infectious cell. I have made it so the result will not become what I am or as violent expelling of it. It will be like a flu shot the say the least, but, this shall work for your family. It will render the infectious cell useless, and be vacated from the body in a bowel movement. Very quick and effective."

"You've been up all night doing this, haven't you?"

"Since I healed from the gunshot wound. Good thing I did. 66 was about to drag me out of the lab!" Genus said with a small laugh. "That was quite unsettling for him, especially when he realized I have become something similar to him now."

Genus continued to work, yet Alley couldn't stop staring at him. He was young again, once the infectious cell was cleaned out of the body, he must have regained his youth again over night. Did he have to treat himself again for it? She didn't know, it wasn't the time to ask anyways. When he finally slowed down a little, their eyes met. She began to tear up. "I'm so sorry…" she whimpered.

"Child, what do you have to be sorry for?"

"I couldn't help you!" she said. "It's the same story with everything I have done, I can get to a certain point in helping people, but can't go beyond it! My brother Pac's cure, the martial artists, Tank Top Tiger until recently, the monster cells… you!" she said. "I know I can go beyond what I have been doing, but if I do. I fear I won't ever be able to stop myself from going farther and taking things out of context and control…"

"You don't want to become me," Genus whispered. "It make sense, and I don't blame you the least bit."

"But… I have to go beyond in order to help those I vowed to assist. I mean, I can't just back down now! After all we went through, what I endured, what they have endured… even now more than ever I feel I have to change the three back to human form. I don't like where things are going with the Neo Heroes, and I know they will be targeted…"

Genus nodded in agreement. "Then this may not be the time to bring up the fact that if you inject your family with this serum I made… the cure you have created will be voided. Your cell won't work due to the genetic markers."

She sighed to it all. "I rather have them safe if push comes to shove like this. I will find another way…"

"And you will tell us, won't you?!"

Alley froze, as did Genus. She turned and saw her mother and father lingering just behind her. Her mother's arms were crossed, her father appeared rather disappointed in her actions. "Alley… why are you keeping secrets from us?" her father demanded.

Alley stumbled over her words, yet Genus came out from behind the table. "I am to blame," he announced. "I know Miss Brawler has done everything thus far to keep me safe and out of the limelight as it were, please do not be so hard on her. This was my fault."

Genus went on to explain what happened over the course of the summertime. "She has been working hard to keep me alive. If the clone 102 could make the cell do this, surely he would use it against your family. I was used as the messenger." He explained. "We have since found a way around it, and there is a serum I have developed for you and the family that will render the cell utterly useless."

Alley's mother was stunned, but she kept looking to her. "Why didn't you tell us!" she demanded, almost in tears herself to the news. "Alley… it this were to affect the whole family, why keep it a secret?"

There was no use in holding back now. Despite trying to keep up a brave face, Alley wept. She fell into her mother's arms and cried. "I didn't want anyone to worry!" she said through her tears. "I wanted to be sure this was a threat, and I could solve it before anyone knew about it. I didn't think it was that serious until Dr. Genus began to get worst in health. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

She felt her mother's arms brace her, she was brought in close and felt secured to her. "Never again, do you understand me. No more secrets!"

Alley nodded.

"So… what happened to Genus that made him look like Zombieman?" her father questioned.

"Prototype of the cure. We figured Zombieman's healing factor would be enough to counteract the self-destruction of the infecting cell. However, in activation I had to be brought to the point of death. And no, Zombieman was more than… obliging to assist in that, not your daughter." Genus explained. "Ever since I have worked on an antidote for your family should this clone come after you, as explained it will be like a flu shot you merely take once to develop and immunity to. I suggest you wait on your Garou."

"No shit." He muttered. As Alley pulled away from her mother, her father grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her into his embrace. "Don't you dare scare me like that again!" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes dad…" she said lowly.

After a firm hug she was released. "Now, what else is going on here…" her father demanded.

Genus was more than happy to explain. He walked her parents through the tests they have been doing, but then motioned towards the three pods that lingered on the other side of the lab. "I have three clones within here, but I can explain them. One is 66's... you know him as Zombieman, this is his pure, unaltered blood. Before I began my tests on him, the other is from a woman who I turned into a monster called mosquito girl. The last, is the final clone I will ever make of myself. Yet, these will not emerge as fully-grown adults. They will be children… your family inspired me for this."

"Children?" questioned Melee.

"Yes, Children. I have seen yours and have long sought to have a family like that. Two boys and a girl… I figured if I survived this, I would have a family, and let these clones live a proper life. They will grow faster than the average child, that is certain, yet much like me, they will stop aging at a certain point when their bodies are fully developed and at the peek of prime. From there, I will allow them to pursue their passions as long as human life is never in danger or at risk."

"Genus, can you raise them… despite what you have become?" Alley asked.

He laughed at the notion. "My dear, if anything. I no longer have to fear the wrath of the surviving clones! I can endure, but I will be sure to keep myself hidden for their sake."

Alley turned to her parents who appeared confused to the whole thing. "This is the only time you are permitted to clone young lady!" her father scolded.

"Yes dad…" But she paused. Something troubled her. "Mom… dad… how did you know I was doing something serious at the lab?" she asked. "Did Suiryu say anything?"

"No, he was tight lipped and refused to break his promise to you." Her father sighed. "Snek had to tell us!"

"That man is far more remarkable than he is given credit for…" muttered Genus.

"We don't like having to hear this second handed through Snek. So, from this point on, no more lies, no more secrets. Understood!" her father stated.

She nodded once more to her father's demand. Genus however gave off a sigh. "I do apologize for causing all this trouble. I vow I will not interfere with your family affairs again, if given the opportunity; I will also take out the remaining clones. There are merely twelve left of my original house of evolution."

"Great…" her father muttered sarcastically.

"Alley. I want you to come home for a while." Her mother insisted.

"But…"

"You should go." Genus insisted. "I wish make more of these for your family and those closes to you. As well, the clones should be ready soon, I wish to be here the moment they waken."

Her father was leery. "Leave you in a lab alone?" he said in a very suspicious tone.

"Garou, I could have done far more damage in my weakened state than I could now for I had little time and not much to live for. I will not make anything that would harm your family or mankind. But please, let Miss Brawler have a break from me, she has been through enough."

Her father turned to her mother, she wasn't all that trusting of him either, yet sighed and gave a nod in agreement. "Suiryu wants to take you out on a date, there's a end of summer festival he wants to go to. Snek is taking Drax as well, you four should go together."

She could use a break. Alley smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go to the festival!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was like a breath of fresh air.

Alley went to the festival along with Snek, Drax and Suiryu. She thinks though, Suiryu was more excited to go than anyone else. He kept oddly close to her, smiling from ear to ear with his arm wrapped around her. "God, it's good to see you smile again!" he announced.

Alley nestled in close to him. "I'm so sorry I put you through that. Suiryu, I won't do it again! I promise!"

"Yeah, well, don't have me keep a secret from Garou! That guy is persistent!"

The two took in the festival, yet Alley couldn't help but look at Drax as he slithered through the whole thing. She never really saw him during the summer except at the beach, since then, he grew longer and got thicker. Snek however appeared to be beaming with pride to his son. He told her, despite everything he endured, Drax took it like a champ. He complained only once since he had to eat monster rats, but other than that, he has been good! She would laugh as Drax got so excited to see one area that he coiled up Snek and wrapped himself around him and appeared to be getting a piggy back by his father. "Dad! Dad! Over there, let's go over there, there's games!"

"I'm going! I'm going! Jeeze kid, give me a moment!"

Suiryu even snickered to the sight. "Those two are cute aren't they?"

"Adorable."

Suiryu and Alley went along, but she found it strange that none of the girls were hitting on him. There were some who stopped and stared as they walked by, yet there wasn't the mob awaiting him, wanting and flirting with Suiryu. "This is weird… Why aren't they coming over to you?" she asked.

Suiryu smirked. "Oh… right… I forgot…" he showed off a special ring he had made for his left hand. "It's loud and clear now. I'm spoken for!"

"Where the hell did you get that?!" she demanded. The ring appeared to be gold, and it took up a good portion of his finger to say the least. It almost appeared like one of those figure armor rings.

"Max's scales," he whispered. "Take the electric charge out of them and they are quite malleable. Made one just a few weeks ago, just in case the ladies didn't get the message." He said and gave her a wink.

They took in the sights, sounds, games and food as always. Their favorite spot was the food pavilion. Suiryu enjoyed everything that was offered. Alley too, it was the break she needed from the stressful summer. And yet, just as they were about to go to the games section of it all, something caught Suiryu's attention. He turned his head just far enough to see it. Three men staring down Drax and confronting him! "What the hell…" Suiryu cursed. "Excuse me…"

The three were getting ready to corner Drax. Yet before they could, Suiryu took to the air, one powerful leap and the people around were trying to keep their hats on! He landed just behind Drax, yet didn't say a word. He merely showed the three that he had the kid's back and won't back down! Much to Alley's surprise though, Drax held his own ground. One man was bold enough to try and strike him. Only to be knocked out of his shoes by the plucky 11 year old!

It was enough to make the others run, yet the moment it ended, the whole thing upset Drax. Snek was quick to rush to his son who coiled around him for security; he didn't like what just happened. Alley approached as Snek comforted his son, only to hear Suiryu praise him. "When did you get so strong!?" he asked with great amazement.

It brought a smile to Drax but Snek decided to take him out hunting instead of going back into the festival. As they left, Alley sighed to it all. "We just can't win, can we?" she said.

Suiryu shook his head. "First Amai Mask, then Rush Limbo, now the Neo Heroes. Any time when someone can freely vent their hatred, the opportunity isn't wasted to say the least."

The whole notion made her sick. Despite the hard work the M Class does, to some people, it's never enough and will never prove their worth to the world around them. There was little that can be done about it. People are set in their ways, and will not change, no matter what happens or the situation.

"So… wanna take another trip around the food prevailing?" Suiryu asked in a teasing tone. "I could go for seconds!"

She laughed. "You always have room for seconds!"

#

The day was done.

It was the longest Alley and Suiryu ever stayed at a jubilee. They took in it all, played the games and won the top prizes for everything! They kept a few of the toys, however they passed most of them out to the kids who walked by. Suiryu didn't mind showing off every so often to the kids who were amazed that he could get any toy he wanted. Alley merely smiled to it all, Suiryu did like a crowd and loved to demonstrate is abilities. It's just who he is.

They made their way back home for the day, their arms loaded with toys, treats and candies. "This was great!" Alley announced. "I don't think I can remember having so much fun!"

"Well then, we will keep going to these and have even more fun!" he announced. "After all, we got to keep things interesting, don't we?" he teased.

When they reached home, Alley found her parents were talking with the twins. They were disappearing without saying a word as to where they were going. Draven said he was working on his powers, since Goliath is so much stronger than him. Goliath claimed he was just helping out some heroes.

"Let me know where you two are going, and for the love of God, please change out of your suits! You two live in those!"

Her father in particular pleaded with Goliath to change. "You are wearing the snake skin of Amai Mask! Please, change out of it! I swear sometimes you talk like him."

"Yes father…" the twins muttered.

Alley on the other hand snickered. "I ought to come home more often. I miss this…" she said to herself.

#

The next day.

Alley was back at the lab, yet Suiryu came along with her. She didn't quite know what to expect, until she entered. There, Dr. Genus was running around, almost in a panic. Yet, when he saw Alley and Suiryu, he paused. "Oh thank goodness, I need some help! Towels, clothing any of it!" he pleaded.

Alley took notice of the incubation chambers for the three clones. The contents have emptied and the doors were about to open. She rushed to the shower section of the lab and retrieved three body towels. When she returned the pod doors opened. "Wait, what's going on?" asked Suiryu.

"Not now, take a towel and remove the child, they will catch a chill!" Genus ordered.

Suiryu was confused until Alley gave him the nod. He approached one of the chambers and reached in, removing a young boy who was fast asleep. "Hey, he looks like Zombieman!" Suiryu laughed.

"That is Zombieman… well… a clone of him." Alley whispered. She giggled a little as Suiryu's face went pale. Alley took a young girl out of another pod, Genus took a boy from his. The three were breathing and resting well, yet one began to open his eyes. Suiryu was panicked as the kid stared right up at him.

"Dad?" he asked weakly.

"Uh… Uh… no… But…"

Genus quickly came and took him from Suiryu's arms. "Hello little one, I'm your father." He said gently. "You shall be named Jason from here on. Okay?"

The boy nodded his head as he began to drift back off to sleep. "Remarkable, even as a human, 66 had capabilities and strengths. No clone has even woken up this quickly before. He's a strong boy."

It would be hours until the three were fully rested and wide awake. Genus named the children then and there. His clone would be called Gene, the young girl, Misty. He beamed with pride at the sight of the children, who paused and took in their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Is this your lab?"

"What's a lab?"

"How come we're here?"

The three burst with questions, and yet Genus couldn't be happier. "Yes, ask! Ask all the questions you wish, questions fill your minds and give you knowledge!" Genus paused as he turned to Alley. "I will be leaving your lab now."

She nodded to him. "Is there anything I need to know?" she asked.

A smile came over him. He brought her to one of the testing rooms, there he revealed two modified chambers. "I do believe you know what to do when you are ready,"

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Yes… thank you!"

He nodded. "Now, I need to get my children home…"

"Allow us to help" Alley insisted.

"Father… who are these two? Why do they look so different?" questioned Jason.

Genus smiled. "These two are great friends of ours, their family are our friends and we protect and treat them well. It is because of her, you were born. Be grateful to her."

Alley couldn't shake the creepy feeling she got from little Jason. He was Zombieman to a T, and yet it was weird to see him with flesh color skin. The boy smiled warmly to her. "Okay!" he announced. "I think they look cool even though they look different."

"They are amazing." Genus said. "Now, let's get you three home, I am certain you are eager to learn and grow!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The summer ended.

Alley returned home and avoided the lab for the past week or so. She needed a break from it all. Family life has settled once more. Despite the fact that when Drax turned human again, he aged two years! He was supposed to turn twelve in November. Now, he appeared to be fourteen years old!

Despite it all, he didn't mind the least bit. He said his first day back at school was one to remember. "All the girls kept looking at me funny." He said as his voice started to crack. "Damn it, my voice is getting weird."

Snek laughed. "My little man is growing up… a little too fast for my liking. Maybe we should avoid you becoming a serpent for a while huh?" Drax agreed fully with the idea.

The M Class was called into a special meeting that very day. It was unusual that they wanted to speak to just the M Class alone, yet they made an acceptation for Alley to attend. They met in the same boardroom on level 7, Max was curious. "I wonder what this is all about? Why separate the classes to do this?" he asked aloud.

"Beats me, I heard that the association is in some trouble." Muttered Hunter.

Sitch entered the room shortly after, he was nervous with as to what he was about to announce. He sighed and took a deep breath. "I am certain you have heard the rumors going about. I will verify them now. They are true. We are in financial trouble. So much so we have cut off applications for heroes to register at the association."

"Damn," Alley's father muttered.

"We are also considering great cuts to the Heroes in the classes as well. We are in the process of removing nearly half of C Class all together, a quarter of B class and the bottom ten of A Class."

"It's that serious?" Alley asked.

Sitch nodded. "Which is why I am asking this. Is anyone here willing to take a pay cut?"

The room froze to the news. "Will it ensure those cuts never occur in the classes?" Hunter asked. "If so, then yeah."

Sitch was surprise. "We have figured that if we are able to get the top classes to take a pay cut of about forty percent, we can keep those heroes employed." He explained.

"Sure," said Pac. "I don't need a lot of money anyway. I'll take a drop in pay."

"Same here!" said Snek. "Hell, if I were still human, that would have put me out of a job. Nah, I won't let that happen to others. Take what you need off."

"My needs are met, the money is nice but I don't need the full pay either." Said Max.

"I got more than enough, sure!" said Suiryu.

"I'll take a cut as well" announced Alley. "I make money on the side with inventions, so take fifty if you want Sitch."

He was stunned, the whole M Class agreed to a cut in pay. Even her father and mother agreed to it as well. "I just need enough to provide for my family, as long as those needs are met, the extra money I could care less about." Her father announced.

Sitch shook his head to it all. "You have no idea how much this means to those heroes. I won't have to fire any of them!"

"Is this all you wanted to ask?" questioned Snek. "I got to get Drax back home for his school work."

"Yes, thank you. And please, be cautious around the Neo Heroes…"

"Those assholes again." muttered Hunter. "Maybe losing our hero status won't be so bad…"

"Don't you dare get any ideas!" her mother warned.

#

With the meeting over, Alley was walked the halls of the association with Suiryu. They strolled pass the media room where they were taking in the news and recent events. She has been so dethatched from the world around her, she didn't notice what was happening. There was a recent event involving her brothers in City Z. They took down a monster, only to be confronted by the Neo heroes.

Alley peered into the room and watched on. "Recent report today that the Neo Heroes took down three Demon level threats within a span of 4 hours. However the news of their victories was overshadowed by this confrontation…"

Alley froze as the Neo Heroes confronted her brothers. Hunter and Pac stood their ground as the leader Accel got into their faces. "YOU'RE NO HEROES, YOU'RE MONSTERS! MONSTERS!" he roared at them.

"Back off and let us do our job too! There are more than enough monsters to fight! We're both doing a common good, lay off!" Pac yelled back.

Alley felt her hands slide into Suiryu's out of worry. Her brothers kept cool heads as they tried to explain they were there to help fight. But the Neo Heroes refused their assistance, but they also appeared tempted. Accel only smirked as he stood before them defiantly. "When the heroes association falls. We will NEVER ask you or any of the M Class to join us. You will all be known as monster to us… and we will defeat you if you stand in our way!"

Hunter only smiled. "The heroes association isn't going anywhere, neither are we!"

It nearly got to the point the two factions were going to clash. Yet, Bang some how made it on to the scene. He told Hunter and Pac to stand down, in which they did respectfully. Bang turned his focus to Accel and his legions. "You fight the wrong enemy." He warned.

Accel smirked to him. "Who cares what a has been like you has to say. Leave this to the younger and more powerful generation old man! You had your time, go find a rocking chair and sit in it!"

The Neo Heroes took their leave, yet Alley's heart broke at the sight of Bang. There was no respect for him anymore, her brothers listened to him, yet these new heroes coming in, paid him no mind.

"Bang deserves to be treated with more respect than that!" Suiryu protested. "What a bunch of assholes." He then smirked, shaking his head to it all. "To think, they asked me to join them."

"Suiryu?" Alley whispered.

He nodded. "After that mega fight I won, I healed up in the hospital, they came to me asking if I wanted to join. I considered it, after all. I did want to be a hero after Saitama saved me. I trained in that time, and then, this martial art tournament popped up." He paused and smiled. "The moment I heard the sons of Garou entered and were competing for a spot, I knew I had to get in on that! So, I trained for that instead of being a hero so I could face at least one of your brothers… then this happened."

"I hope it was worth it to you…"

Suiryu smirked as he brought her in closer. "I'm not going to complain."

"Ahem!"

They paused to the sudden voice. Alley turned and saw Bang lingering in the halls. "Suiryu, may I borrow Alley for a moment?"

"Of course, I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a respectful bow to Silverfang before leaving the two alone. Bang waved Alley over to a room, he wasn't about to speak out in an open hallway.

She was in a far smaller boardroom, the door locked behind them as Bang took a deep breath. "You said something about making me young again… you weren't pulling this old man's leg now, were you?"

"I wouldn't dare to. But what I said is true. I have a way of turning you young again, your brother as well if he is so inclined to. However, this has to be your choice to do so. I am not going to force it on either one of you."

Bang began to rub his chin in thought of it all. "To be young again," he then laughed. "I could give your father a run for his money if that's the case! He reminded me so much of myself when I was his age."

"I won't make you THAT young. You need some age to ensure respect right?"

"So true…" Bang trailed off as he thought it over. "So you CAN do this?"

"Without a doubt in my mind."

He nodded to her words. "Very well then. I will speak with my brother about it. Until then, not a word to anyone. Correct?"

Alley leaned in. "Not even the Association knows I can do this…" she whispered.

Silverfang said nothing more as he unlocked the door and left.

He was tempted, she knew that much. Question was, why would he take such a chance now? Are the Neo Heroes getting to him that much?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Days ago in City W

They hid behind him.

It was shortly after Alley and Suiryu brought Genus and the children back to City W, just before the takoyaki shop. Genus leaned down and told the children. "This is where we live, this is our family business. We make people happy with the food we provide for them."

Yet the moment the walked in, their eyes came upon Armored Gorilla. He just finished sweeping the floors and was ready to mop when he saw them. At first, he froze at the sight of Genus. "Master?" he said in a worried tone.

"No need to fear, I am fine with this." He insisted. The gorilla merely nodded until his sights peered down. The three children clenched on to Genus's leg tightly and fearfully to the sight before them.

Genus smiled as the three children were introduced to Armored Gorilla. He leaned down closed and smiled to the little ones. "Greetings, young masters."

The three clenched on to Genus's leg a little more and tried to hide themselves. "There's no need to be afraid of him, he's a good friend. Children, meet your other guardian, Armored Gorilla!"

None of them moved out from behind him at first, but Jason suddenly found the courage. He approached with great caution, as he looked the gorilla in the eyes. "What's a gorilla?" he asked.

Genus smiled. He leaned down and said. "I will teach you everything you want to know, every question you may have in your minds, every idea you wish to try within reason. I will let you experience it all! For you are going to be great adults one day, and I know you will do good in this world!"

"Daddy…" said Misty. "What are questions?"

"How do you know the answers to them?" asked Gene.

"How many questions are there?" asked Jason.

Genus smiled to it all, they are inquiring young minds, wanting answers, wanting to learn and understand. "Yes, that's it little ones, ask, ask what is on your mind, wonder and try and think of answers for yourselves, learn and see what is truly speaks to you and satisfies your thirst for knowledge!"

Armored Gorilla merely smiled as he placed down a fresh plate of takoyaki at a table. Instantly they took notice, taking in the smell of it all. The three carefully climbed up on to the table, each taking one for themselves and eating it.

"YUM!"

"I like these!"

"I need another!"

"Hearty appetites as well." Genus said and beamed with pride. "This is going to be far different than what I had before. This time, these are no mere clones…" he said to himself. He took a seat at the table, and enjoyed the meal with the children. He could still envision them as the creatures he turned these poor souls into, but now he sees a chance at redemption.


End file.
